The embodiments described herein relate to a seed planter and, more particularly, to an automated depth control adjustment system for such seed planters.
Conventional planting implements currently used farming, commonly referred to as “planters,” utilize a seed channel opener, typically in the form of a disc, that creates a channel or furrow in the soil for seed placement. Due to varying soil conditions of a field being planted, as well as different depths for different types of seeds being planted, it is desirable to adjust a mechanism that assists in controlling the seed planting depth achieved during a planting operation by moving a hard stop feature that limits seed planting depth.
Adjustment of the mechanism requires manual adjustment by an operator. For example, an operator must exit a tractor to go to each individual planter row unit to manually set the depth for each row unit. This adjustment system undesirably leads to costly wasted time by the operator. Furthermore, the adjustment of the mechanism is subject to operator error, particularly as the operator becomes fatigued throughout the planting operation.